


Дома ждет мир

by Vinsachi



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Everyone Thinks They're Together, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Ничего у Джерома не получается, кроме как просто жить.





	Дома ждет мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Peace Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258104) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Джером провел, пожалуй, минуты две в окружении весьма впечатляющих и реалистичных языков пламени, прежде чем осознал, что он, в общем-то, не испытывает ничего похожего на невыносимые страдания, которые должны входить в пакет услуг «мгновенное самоуничтожение в огне».

 

Он надеялся, что у него получится не закричать – а умереть с гордо поднятой головой, с расправленными плечами. И вначале ему казалось, что он справляется отлично.

 

Увы, дальше все пошло совсем не по плану.

 

(Ну так. Чертова история его чертовой жизни – могло ли быть иначе?)

 

\- Хочешь сказать, он знал?

 

Джером смаковал вечернее вино. О чудо из чудес – сегодня его открыли заранее и дали «подышать» - добрый час, насколько он мог судить.

 

\- Нет, - ответила Айрин, однако, голос ее звучал больше задумчиво, чем уверенно. – Не думаю, что Винсент допустил бы мысль о том, что человек способен… вот так совершенно сдаться.

 

Джером вздохнул. – Возможно, ты права. Недостаток воображения – в этом весь Винсент. Чтоб его.

 

\- Ты же его любишь, - сказала Айрин. – Разве не так?

 

Джером качнул рукой, в которой держал бокал с вином. – Ну, знаешь ли, в мире вообще много чего творится, правда? Как бы там ни было, ему стоило бы проявить порядочность и признаться в том, что он тайно деактивировал горелку. Он мне больше не доверяет, или что? Не поздновато ли будет?

 

\- Она еще исправна. Просто не годится для задуманной тобой цели.

 

\- Без разницы, - сказал Джером. – Так я слышал, ты переезжаешь? Тебе сделали шикарное предложение по работе, от которого ты не можешь отказаться, или что другое?

 

\- Или что другое. - Айрин разглядывала свой бокал. – Просто не могу болтаться здесь целый год в ожидании. Я же не ты.

 

\- Так вот чем, по-твоему, я здесь занимаюсь? Мамочка ждет папочку домой с работы?

 

Он чувствовал тепло ее ладони.

 

– Я напишу. Или позвоню.

 

Это будут холодные, отстраненные, _осторожные_ письма – Джером понимал. После аварии он получил море таких – от друзей, семьи, и все как один будто бы на цыпочках ходили вокруг определенных тем, лишь бы не упоминать о несчастном случае, или не намекать, насколько им самим повезло не стать жертвами такового.

 

\- Как хочешь. Просто не жди от меня ответной услуги.

 

Винсент мог бы быть против, подумал он. Вернется и увидит, что Айрин ушла. Может, от этого у него сердце разобьется или вроде того… вот же дурачок.

 

Но это не его, Джерома, проблема.

 

 

По-настоящему целеустремленный человек, с блестящим интеллектом, ясным умом, поразительной выносливостью, со всей железной волей, которые могло сообщить ему генетическое совершенство, наверняка предпринял бы еще одну попытку. «Если не получается в первый раз», и так далее.

 

Благо, Джером уже сделал все необходимые приготовления; Винсент сможет носить личину Джерома до конца своей никчемной, но полной волшебных сюрпризов жизни, раз уж он так решил.

 

Покончив со второй бутылкой вина, Джером обычно начинал размышлять, а не поджечь ли к чертям всю квартиру. Весь дом. Вообще все. Выкурить отсюда уродливую, отвратную правду.

 

На самом деле он никогда так и не начинал. Само собой.

 

Все подумают, что причиной его гибели стал _несчастный случай_.

 

 

\- Да, кажется, иногда он упоминал вас, -  сказал Джером, с удовольствием попыхивая великолепной сигарой. – Братец-козел – это ведь вы?

 

Инспектор Антон Фримэн и бровью не повел. Похвально. Впрочем, Джерома порадовал бы какой-то вызов; слабак, которого передергивало от известий о том, что младший братишка не был, оказывается, его заправским фанатом, не стоили того, чтобы бросать им приманку.

 

\- «Знаю, что у меня нет права просить тебя об этом, но, может, ты присмотришь за ним для меня, удостоверишься, что не ввяжется нив  какие неприятности? Он довольно безрассуден и любит доводить людей до состояния опасного гнева, но на самом деле он очень хороший человек».

 

\- Он никогда, - сказал Джером. И все же он был потрясен, так или иначе. А еще здорово разозлен. – Никогда не писал этого. Кому, _тебе_? И что такого ты сделал для него в последнее время? Арестовал за убийство, которого он не совершал?

 

Фримэн пожал плечами.

 

\- Может, я кое-что перефразировал.

 

\- Врун ты чертов, -  Джером засмеялся. – Он же ни строчки тебе не написал, верно? А ты мне мозги пудришь. И знаешь что – я почти повелся. Что скажешь?

 

\- У Джерома Морроу не было никаких причин писать мне, - сказал Фримэн. Ничего не признавая вслух.

 

\- Да уж, черт возьми, не было. Выпьешь?

 

\- Не рановато ли? – отказался Фримэн, и это было абсолютно приемлемо, именно так и должен был ответить серьезный-детектив-с-аршином-в-заднице. Только вот потом он добавил:

 

\- Ты так сильно по нему скучаешь?

 

\- Если ты такой чертов ханжа, сделай одолжение, выметайся из моего дома.

 

И Фримэн ушел, так что, по-видимому, он думал, что перестать быть чертовым ханжой у него никак не выйдет. У Джерома сложилось о нем ровно такое же впечатление; что ж, ушел – и к лучшему.

 

Винсенту хватит одного такого типа в его жизни, и, пусть Джером и не достиг своей цели первым, он уж точно не собирался очищать поле для какого-то там мелкого чиновника.

 

 

 

Год.

 

Это довольно долго, если проводишь время, считая дни, часы, минуты. Это время было, пожалуй, лучшим в жизни Винсента – разумеется, если его не раскрыли, в случае чего его ждал либо трибунал, либо краткий полет в никуда через шлюз.

 

Ну, это если в шлюз действительно можно вот так взять и выпихнуть человека. В фильмах и в передачах показывают другое. Джером не был экспертом в такого рода вещах. Если бы он хоть немного разбирался в предмете, Винсент принялся бы беседовать с ним о космосе – а этого Джером уж явно не вытерпел бы.

 

Джером подумал: какая жалость, что человек не может в буквальном смысле помереть от тоски.

 

 

А потом Винсент вернулся, и все медиа прямо взорвались новостями, и Джером осознал, что ему ни капельки не жаль, что он застрял тут так надолго, чтобы не видеть всего этого цирка.

 

\- Привет.

 

Винсент выглядел... да так же, как обычно. В космосе загар не заработаешь, ничего такого.

 

\- Привет.

 

Джером чуть было не ляпнул: «добро пожаловать домой, дорогуша» - так просто, без причины.

 

Винсент сел на кушетку – вообще-то скорее рухнул: видно, космические полеты изматывают.

 

\- Ну и как твое путешествие?

 

\- Здорово, - сказал Джером. – Просто чудесно. Фантастика. Не дождусь, когда ты снова улетишь. Ну а твое?

 

\- Тоже, - ответил Винсент, не удержавшись от улыбки, и Джером понял, что в этом заявлении была доля скептицизма. – Жаль, что тебя там не было.

 

\- Ну, ты отмахал там за двоих. И потом, они бы, пожалуй, учуяли неладное, натолкнувшись однажды на целых двух Джеромов.

 

\- В это раз так и есть. - Винсент вздохнул и закрыл глаза. – А потом… кто знает?


End file.
